


A Trap

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A trap is set for an unsuspecting Hermione





	A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=schmoo999)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoo999/)**schmoo999** who wanted F/G/Hr: Trapped. Sorry it’s not smutty, darling. *hugs*  


* * *

“I can’t get it open.”  
  
  
“That’s a shame,” George said stoically, his eyes flashing with mischief as he winked at his twin.  
  
  
“I don’t know what the problem is, either,” Hermione continued, oblivious to the looks the two redheads were exchanging behind her back. “Fred, are you certain there aren’t any locking charms on the store room?”  
  
  
“I’m certain, Hermione,” Fred said apologetically. “Perhaps it was just a prank to get George and I back. I can see Ginny doing something this sneaky.”  
  
  
“Well, yes, it could be a prank. But locking you both in here with nothing to eat and no sign of how long you’ll be trapped is really inconsiderate. It appears that we‘re locked in until whomever set this trap decides to let us out.”  
  
  
“Well, would you look at that?” George suddenly exclaimed, drawing her attention.  
  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw the large basket overflowing with food. She also noticed the large stack of pillows, a blanket, and what appeared to be three glasses and a bottle of champagne. Suddenly suspicious, she glared at them. “What have you done?”  
  
  
“I believe she’s accusing us of something nefarious, George,” Fred whispered, his lips curving into a smile when Hermione’s cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“Suspicious little thing, isn’t she?” George sighed sadly, shaking his head as he looked at Hermione. “Such accusations, Hermione. You could greatly offend us, you know?”  
  
  
“We may have just wanted to spend a little time with our lover,” Fred mused thoughtfully. “Not have to share her with a dozen friends, a job that occupies a majority of her time, and interfering relatives that seem to enjoy showing up at our flat at the most inopportune times without invitations.”  
  
  
“So you’ve trapped me in the store room?”  
  
  
“Well, when you put it _that_ way, we could have just kidnapped you and taken you away for a week of lying around some island paradise and shagging on the beach instead,” George declared.  
  
  
“Getting sand in improper places, burning our fair skin, ingesting salt water as we shag you in the ocean, seeing you in a skimpy piece of cloth that passes as a bathing costume these days…wait, I think that’s a right smashing idea, George,” Fred said with a grin and playful leer at Hermione.  
  
  
“Incorrigible,” she shook her head, reluctantly smiling as they blew kisses at her. She was unable to stay angry even if she was trapped in the store room with the two troublemakers.  
  
  
“But you love us anyway,” Fred reminded as he pulled her closer. “Stop giving us that scolding look, Hermione. It does nothing more than arouse us and you know that, you naughty girl.”  
  
  
“I know nothing of the sort,” she defended with an innocent smile.  
  
  
“This one is cunning, Fred,” George declared as he moved behind her, nuzzling her neck as Fred kissed her until she was moaning and writhing between them.  
  
  
“Can we go home now?” Hermione asked breathlessly. “I find this whole experience surprisingly romantic considering it was thought up by you two but I’d rather be at home in our bed for what is going to happen next.”  
  
  
“I think she just insulted us, baby brother.”  
  
  
“I know she did.” Fred arched a ginger brow. “Tsk, tsk, young lady. I have you know that George and I are the most romantic Weasleys around. Why, we’re romance experts.”  
  
  
“That we are, Fred,” George agreed. “Not many blokes would go to this trouble for the girl they love. And very few would plan and plot for weeks to celebrate an anniversary that said girl seems to have forgotten due to working far too much and not playing nearly enough.”  
  
  
“Anniversary? Bloody hell, I forgot.”  
  
  
“Yes, we’ve established that, love,” Fred smiled. “Lucky for you that you have two handsome considerate men around to remind you about these important events.”  
  
  
“Really? I didn’t know Charlie and Bill were visiting,” Hermione teased, laughing when George smacked her bum.  
  
  
“Enough of that, young lady,” George growled in her ear before kissing her. When he pulled away, she was gasping for breath and her lips were swollen.  
  
  
“I think it’s time for a drink.” Fred held up the tray of glasses and smiled at Hermione. “You first, love.”  
  
  
Hermione picked up the glass only to feel the pull of a port key. When her vision cleared, she found herself standing in a bedroom. A large window was open displaying a beautiful view and she could smell the scent of the ocean in the air. When she heard them arrive, she didn’t look away from the ocean until George moved in front of her and smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Surprise,” he said softly, hoping she wouldn’t suddenly start ranting about missing work or taking a vacation. Fred put down the picnic basket and watched them, just as nervous as George.  
  
  
“I love you both so much,” Hermione whispered before moving towards him and hugging him tightly.  
  
  
Fred moved behind her, hugging them both as he began to remove her robe. “Happy anniversary, love.”  
  
  
“Happy anniversary,” Hermione repeated before kissing him tenderly.  



End file.
